


A Time for Tea

by an_endeavor



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Comfort, Daisy’s POV, Headcanon: May smells like green tea bc she hides it in her dresser, conversations over tea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 16:31:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15800352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/an_endeavor/pseuds/an_endeavor
Summary: Daisy learns that May has a secret stash of tea she hides and only shares it with people she really likes who need it the most. She also learns a special person even knows it’s location and when May needs it too.





	A Time for Tea

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a headcanon from agentmmayy that May smells like green tea because she hides it in her dresser drawer.

Daisy (she was Skye back then) watched Coulson sniffle as she sat across from him at his desk, his eyes red rimmed and skin a slightly washed out version of its usual color. He looked absolutely miserable if she was being completely honest. 

“Sir, are you sure you’re okay? Cause you don’t look okay.” 

“I’m fine Skye, it’s just a cold.” 

She was just about to argue when she heard Coulson’s office door open without a knock first. May appeared next to him and sat a mug down in his desk in front of him. 

“Drink it.” 

Daisy saw the way Coulson eyes softened and his shoulders relaxed a little at her soft command. 

“Thanks May,” he said with a half smile before she nodded and left again, his voice hoarse and scratchy. He cradled the cup between both hands and hovered his face over the steam before taking a sip. 

Daisy caught a whiff of the drink in his cup and realized it was green tea with a hint of something she couldn’t place. It sort of smelled like, well, May. Her eyebrows knit together in confusion, they had ran out of tea, there wasn’t any in sight and the supply crates weren’t due for another two days. 

“Where’d she find that?”

“It’s from her secret stash,” he whispered conspiratorially with a fond smile. 

“So she just hoards tea?” 

“Yeah.” He laughed at Daisy’s tone. 

“Well then aren’t you special.” 

“She only shares with people she really likes,” he said a bit smugly. 

“So like no one then?” 

Coulson laughed at that, “I’m sure she’d share with you if she thought you needed it.”

———

It was late, although Daisy wasn’t sure exactly what time, and she was in the gym blowing off steam and isolating herself at the same time. It had been a bit of time since any major incident but she found that without distractions she was forced to think on past events that weighed on her. At the guilt she felt at losing Trip and attacking May, the hurt that her own mother tried to kill her and her father wouldn’t remember her, and the anger that she let herself believe things would work out the way she wanted.

She knew spending that much time at the punching bag was significantly less than helpful with her arms already trying to heal microfractures from her abilities but she didn’t have any better, less destructive ideas. 

“How long have you been at it?” She nearly jumped when she heard May’s voice behind her. 

Daisy shrugged, “Awhile I guess.” 

“Punching won’t help you heal.” May stated matter of factly and Daisy knew she was wasn’t just talking about her arms but her emotional health as well. “Come on.” She said, leveling Daisy’s look before turning to the door, knowing Daisy would follow. 

“Why are we heading towards your room?” Daisy asked a little tiredly. 

“We have to get something first.” May answered before opening the door to her bunk and ushering Daisy inside. 

Daisy stood confused when May opened a dresser drawer full of shirts but her silent question was quickly answered when May pulled out some tea. It was still kind of weird that she kept her tea with her shirts. Although, it explained why May always smelled like green tea and why Daisy associated the scent of tea with May. She just assumed it was another “zen warrior” quirk but this made more sense. She would have made a comment on it if she wasn’t drowning in her own dark emotions, swirling just beneath the surface even though she knew May saw right through her. 

She allowed May to lead her into the kitchen area of the base and brew the tea while she plopped into a chair at the table. May set the cup of tea in front of her and sat at the table with her own cup in hand. Daisy suddenly remembered what Coulson had said a while back, before things had gotten crazier than usual. That “May only shared her secret stash with people she _really_ liked,” and felt her mood shift the tiniest fraction, at least May didn’t hate her. 

She didn’t mind sitting there in silence, that was normal with May, comforting even. She knew May wouldn’t push her to say anything, content to have the entire interaction without a word. Although she preferred to suffer in silence, she thought that talking might help to stop her from stirring her cauldron of self pity for a brief moment, even if they didn’t talk about anything important. 

“So this is the secret stash then.” She commented, holding up her cup of tea. “It’s really good actually,” she added when May nodded, “but why do you keep it in your shirt drawer?” 

“When I was at the academy, my roommate would always take it when it was out so I started hiding it in my dresser. It just became a habit after that. I know exactly how much I have this way too.” She reasoned before taking another sip. 

“Does anyone on the base know about it?” Daisy didn’t know why she kept asking questions about it, maybe she just liked that May was sharing something personal with her. Or that talking about it meant she didn’t have to talk about the topic she was avoiding. 

“Coulson does.” 

Daisy raised her eyebrow at that, not that she was surprised anyway. “Oh?”

“You learn a lot about someone during long term undercover gigs.” She commented nonchalantly as if she didn’t just reveal a very juicy piece of information. 

“You guys spend a lot of time sharing dressers?”

May shrugged, unaffected by Daisy’s leading question. “We were partnered together a lot. Learned each other’s habits. You have to.” 

“Oh I see.” Daisy finally let herself smile a bit. 

After a few more quiet minutes had passed, Daisy realized she just spent the time they were sitting there trying to picture May and Coulson young and undercover instead of hating herself. Maybe May knew exactly what she was doing.

———

Daisy was sitting at the table with May in the old kitchen that was set up in the Lighthouse. She had learned fairly early that May didn’t mind company, as long as that company wasn’t chatty. After being separated in space and nearly killed on many occasions, they found that they were comforted by each other’s presence, knowing they had each other’s backs.

She saw Coulson set a steaming cup of tea in front of May before passing behind her, giving her shoulder a squeeze as he passed by. He headed over to the outdated coffee pot to brew some more coffee and when he turned around Daisy saw the look May gave him after taking a sip, an eyebrow raised in question. She was more surprised by the smug smile Coulson had before he busied himself with his task, out of earshot. 

“So you and Coulson seem to be even closer than usual.” Daisy whispered to May so Coulson wouldn’t hear. “Ya know if he’s sneaking into your room to your secret stash of tea without even getting a death glare from you.”

Daisy received the look she lovingly referred to as a “mom face” from May and couldn’t help but chuckle to herself. 

“How did you even get tea here? I know you have it because you smell like tea again.” 

“It was one of the things to get on Deke’s list when he went out for FitzSimmons’s wedding.” May answered while the corner of her mouth pulled upward into a smirk. 

Daisy let out an amused huff at May’s confession. She noticed Coulson finishing up and decided to make herself scarce. 

“I’ll just let you two talk then.” She said and left with a wink. She hid around the corner, curious to see how they interacted when they were alone. She told herself she would only stay for a minute. 

“How’s the leg?” She heard Coulson ask as he sat in the chair closest to May. 

“Still in bad shape.” 

“You know I still need you right?” He asked, bumping his shoulder against hers. 

May didn’t answer, only exhaled and grabbed Coulson’s hand on top of the table as she leaned into him. Daisy slipped away after that, walking down the hall, feeling comforted that even after everything they’ve been through, some things stayed the same.


End file.
